inazuma vocaloid
by Clara Nishisawa
Summary: tal y como dice el titulo la academia vocaloid en inazuma! canciones amores y mucha diversion!
1. Admision en la escuela

Clara:estoy aka y si HAGO UN INAZUMA VOCALOID xD ok

Mara:otra ves con otro fic!

Clara:es que tenia muchas ganas de subirloooo

Mara:ok di el disclamanier

Clara:ok despues del disclamanier el opening

Mara:tienes opening!

Clara:siii!

**Disclamanier:inazuma eleven no nos pertence le pertence a level-5**

**futari de zutto odoru yakusoku  
fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru  
ama-iro no kami kagami utsusite  
junban tagai ni suite yuku**

onaji Bed yurare teta  
futari fureau teto te musun deta ito

misiranu kao utsuru  
sasayaku koe hikuku  
nigiru Hammer tataki tsukeru no  
tobi chire Glass to

futari de tsunda shiro  
tsumiki zaiku kuzusite  
kisimu hone kishi to hime e to  
kane ga tsugeru End  
yugamu kagami tetote awase zureru yubi no nagasa

kore kara chigau Bed de neruno?  
kimi ga tsubuyaku 「oyasumi 」  
Door Knob mawashi tobira wo akeru  
oto ni haneoki tsukamu suso e

nobita yubi ni kuchizuke te  
hashiru shoudou sebone nukete yuku setsuna  
**  
akari wa kesa naide hitori de neru yoru wa  
mada iya to sakenda migite de  
butsukeru no makura**

「obake ga kowai 」nante kodomo dane boku no hime  
nureta hitomi chigau kotoba  
iitage ni mitsumeru  
**  
papa to mama no shiranai jikan wa  
owaru no kana? tooi yume**

Len:  
usui Towel goshi todoku netsu ga  
kowasu boku no tome-gane  
**  
koe wo oshi-koroshi te tobira wa kagi shimete  
mitsume au hitomi to hitomi ga  
kotae wo sagasu  
****  
osanai iiwake wo akari goto kesite yuku  
sono kami wo sukue nai nara  
boku wa uso mo tsuku yo**

toki wo tomete ima wa  
futari de dakiatte  
kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo  
Synchro sase tai  
**  
toketeku atsui iki  
daki-tometa nukumori ni  
kore ijou wa ugoka nai yo  
merude kimi no Knight**

* * *

Clara:vamos matt vamos a llegar tarde-dijo una chica de pelo castaño ojos verde esmeralda piel clara y delgada

Matt:s-si un momentin nii-san-dijo un chico de pelo rosa palido ojos verde-azulado piel clara y delgada-en serio que no podias ir a hacer la prueba tu sola

Clara:n-no yo estoy muy nerviosa necesito tu ayuda!

Matt:ok...tranquila mejor vamonos

Clara:vale

los dos se fueron...

Saray:clara-san matthew-san-grito una chica de pelo pelirrojo ojos ambar piel clara y delgada

Matt:saray te dijo que me llames matt!

Saray:ok

Clara:tu tambien quieres hacer la prueba

Saray:si estoy muy nerviosa

Clara:vamos juntos

Saray:si!

asi todos se fueron al instituto vocaloid el mejor instituto de musica de todo tokio...

Endo:vamos kazemaru!

Kazemaru:ya se endo ¬¬ dejame

Endo:pero tenemos que irnos rapido empiezan las pruebas de admision haber si nos encontramos novias!

Kazemaru:ahi endo u_uU

Clara:vamos al salon donde se hacen las pruebas!

Saray:si!

Matt:ok vamonos

cuando llegaron al salon de prueba...

Profesor:ok ahora le toca a clara nishisawa

Clara:A-ahi! yo cantare la cancion trick and treat :3

Profesor:bien y con quien?

Clara:como?

Profesor:la cancion trick and treat es un dou

Clara:aaa ya lo sabia jaja la cantare con...mi hermano matthew-nee

Matt:con quien?

Saray:contigo jajaja

Matt:que yo no canto bien!

Clara:adme este favor por fa matthew-nee

Matt:valeeee

Clara:gracias matthew-nee

Matt:vale venga

se ponen una ropas extrañas

clara:un vestido negro con un delantal negro y una celpa en la cabeza lisando su cabello castaño

matthew:lleva una camisa negra de cuero y unos pantalones cortos pero le tapan los calcetines negros altos que lleva junto a unos zapatos negros al igual que su hermana

Clara:empezemos!

Matt:s-si

empieza a sonar una musica tetrica

[Matthew]

Muy dentro, Muy dentro  
Del bosque más profundo  
¿Oyes la dulce voz llamándote?

Pronto ven, Pronto ven  
¿Sientes la tentación  
De aquél tierno llamado responder?

[Clara]

Rápido, Rápido  
Ven ya cuán pronto puedas  
Cuánto tus piernas puedan correr

Pronto ven, Pronto ven  
Será muy divertido

[Ambos]

Hey, juega conmigo, por favor

[Mattew]

Esta varita de canela será  
Capaz de hacer magia de verdad

[Clara]

Imagina que cubierto estás  
Por el jarabe más dulce que hay  
Los problemas se disolverán  
Y ya jamás te harán llorar

[Matthew]

En suaves nubes mecidos serás

[Ambos]

Hasta que estés dormido

[Clara]

La dulzura continuará  
Mientras vivas en tu alucinación  
Más cuando te quites la venda  
De los ojos, ya no estará

[Matthew]

Te darás cuenta que tus manos  
Están atadas, no puedes escapar  
Mejor ya date por vencido

[Clara]

¡Lo juraste ya!

[Matthew]

Aveces parece  
Que la duda al vorde de la lucura  
Un día te llevará

No hay tal cosa como  
Un amor sin varreras  
De aquí nadie te podrá sacar

[Clara]

Si a través de la venda  
viste algo que jamás debiste ver  
Ahora perdido estarás

Sombras de la linterna  
Que proyectan demonios en la noche  
Te han hecho llorar

[Matthew]

Niño desobediente  
¿No deberias estar dormido ya?

[Clara]

Si la venda de tus ojos se cayó  
Quizá tus ojos deberia de sacar  
¡Eso es! Ahora riendo estás  
¿No es eso lo más dulce que hay?

[Mathew]

Sin con mentiras quieres escapar

[Ambos]

No jugaré contigo

[Clara]

Oye me lo das? jajaja

[Matthew]

Oye,¿Por qué tiemblas así?  
Pareciera que un horror te visitó  
¿Quieres leche caliente  
Porque en tu hogar siempre te consoló?

[Clara]

Este Lugar ahora es mi reino  
Mi gran dominio, Mi mundo ideal  
Dame lo que hay en tus bolsillos  
No hay por qué hacerse del rogar

[Matthew]

Damelo todo de una vez  
Apresúrate, que es de mi propiedad  
Claro que no es de tu incumbencia  
Dónde, cuándo y quién, no te lo diré

[Ambos]

Toma estos caramelos  
Saborea en ellos mi falsa hospitalidad  
Y dame todo lo que tienes  
¡Yo lo tomaré!  
¡Dámelo a mi!

se apaga y todos empiezan a aplaudir

Clara:gracias!

Matthew:-rojo de vergüenza-

Clara:de los hermanos nishisawa matthew y clara!

Profesor:ejem ejem

Todos le ponen atencion

Profesor:estan...dentro ambos

Los cantantes:ambos

Clara:kyaaaa matthew-nee entramos los dos

Matthew:pero yo no queria entrar!

Clara:pues estas dentro! :D

Matthew:bien...

Profesor:la sihuiente es saray arimatsu

Saray:ahi! cantare la cancion gomen ne de gumi megpoid

Profesor:bien...comienze

Saray:si

empieza a sonar musica

Lo siento, era tan terca  
lo siento, soy una estupida y una llorona  
Lo siento pero tu a mi...  
Todavia me sigues gustando

Nuestras manos usualmente se tocan en el atardecer  
Tu sombra es solo un poco mas grande que la mia  
Solia caminar a tu lado  
Cuando nosotros caminabamos de vuelta a casa

Mañana y el dia despues de mañana  
Yo solia creer, cuando te extendia mi mano  
Tu me extiendes tu gran mano  
Pero yo lo adivine  
No te puedo satifacer yo misma  
Pero sin ti no puedo vivir

Lo siento, me gustas  
Solo puedo amarte  
Entonces, este es el porque voy a cantar con todas mis fuuerzas  
Por favor entiendelo

Tus palabras lo son todo  
Tu eres mi todo  
Yo quiero hacerte sonreir  
Una vez mas

Yo digo: yo no puedo amar a ninguna persona como tu  
Y nosotros discutimos, pero es la verdad  
Incluso cuando despierto o duermo  
Siempre estas ahi

Si las blancas nubes son un semaforo  
Puede ser atravesado...  
Todo mi ser...  
Esta al reves

El agua ya se derramo  
Tu no puedes llorar sobre el agua derrammada  
Pero de quien son estas lagrimas?

Oye, ¿Porque estas disculpandote?  
¿Porque estas llorando?  
¿Porque no lo dices?  
¿Vamos a volver a "empezar"?

¿Que supones con "tu eres una carga"?  
¿Mi amor no es bastante?  
Por favor no me abandones  
Por favor no me dejes

Si, yo ya lo sabia desde el comienzo  
Que no te gusto  
¡Lo se!  
Pero todavia me gustas

Lo siento, era tan terca  
lo siento, soy una estupida y una llorona  
Lo siento pero tu a mi...  
Todavia me gustas mas que todo  
¡Perdoname!

Por favor quiero que estes a mi lado  
No hace falta que te guste ahora  
Algun dia tendre la voluntad  
De hacerte volver atras

se apaga la musica todos aplauden saray se sonroja ante todo

Saray:gracias n_n

Profesor:esta usted dentro

Saray:en serio! gracias!-sale del escenario-

Los tres protas:estamos dentro!

* * *

Clara:kyaaaa por fin acabe!

Mara:haz las preguntas ¬¬

Clara:ahi!

la pregun:

¿les gusto?

¿que tal las canciones?

¿clara,matthew y saray haran travesuras en el instituto?

Clara:si quieren aparecer solo los primero 6 apareceran!:

(ficha de oc)

Nombre:

Edad:(13,14,15)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Pareja:

cancion para entrar al instituto:(de vocaloid anda)

Clara:ahora el ending y terminamos!

daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei  
rairai rakuraku hansen kokka  
hinomaru jirushi no nirinsha korogashi  
akuryō taisan ICBM

kanjō sen o hashiri nuke te tōhōnseisō nan no sono  
shōnen shōjo sengoku musō ukiyo no manima ni

senbon zakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todoka nai yo  
koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantō dai de mioroshi te

sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami nageku uta mo kikoe nai yo  
seiran no sora haruka kanata sono kōsen jū de uchi nui te

hyakusen renma no mitame wa shōkō  
ittari kitari no oiran dōchū  
aitsu mo koitsu mo min'na de atsumare  
seija no kōshin wan tsū san shi

zenjōmon o kuguri nuke te anraku jōdo yaku barai  
kitto saigo wa daidan'en hakushu no aima ni

senbon zakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todoka nai yo  
koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantōdai de mi oroshi te

sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami nageku uta mo kikoe nai yo  
kibō no oka haruka kanata sono senkōdan o uchi agero

kanjō sen o hashiri nuke te tōhonseisō nan no sono  
shōnen shōjo sengoku musō ukiyo no manima ni

senbon zakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todoka nai yo  
koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantō dai o tobi ori te

senbon zakura yoru ni magire kimi ga utai boku wa odoru  
koko wa utage hagane no ori sā kōsen jū o uchi makure

dejen reviws!


	2. audiciones!

Clara:wiiiiiiiiiiiiii hola ya volvi no chicos no estoy muerta xF

Mara:si lo que tu dijas pero tardaste lo tuyo

Clara:CULPEN A LOS CHINOS! xD

Mara:bueno vamos al fic

Clara:ah? si ^^

**Disclamanier inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5 T.T POR QUE NO ME LO DANNNNNN**

...

Clara:chupiiii entramos!

Matthew:ya ya

Saray:fue bastante divertido :3

Clara:si

Presentador:bueno la siguiente es la señorita laura excla

-una chica de pelo color miel con destellos rubios ojos rojo esmeralda tez normal estatura 1,69 delgada sube al escenario-

Laura:hola mi nombre es laura excla tengo 14 años y voy a cantar romeo y cinderella

Presentador:proceda

Laura:si-empieza a sonar la musica-

No dejes que nuestro amor  
se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta  
Quiero escapar de aqui contigo  
Hoy deseo junto a ti estar

Papa y mama ya es muy tarde  
Buenas Noches  
Espero que disfruten de muy buenos sueños  
Los mayores deben irse a dormir  
Encantador y asfixiante caramelo  
Pienso al cruzar las piernas  
con cierto recelo  
Esta noche,  
¿Que tan lejos llegaremos?  
Porfavor no me muerdas,  
se gentil conmigo,  
No me he acostumbrado  
a lo amargo aun,  
creo que mama me consitio demasiado  
Esta sensacion tan fuerte y ...  
tan desconosida,  
nuestra curiosidad se que despertara  
no escondas nada de mi,  
puesto que yo pienso  
mostrarme completa a ti,  
quiero ser como Cenicienta y soñar,  
Voy a escapar sin mas  
que mi uniforme escolar,  
La magia el tiempo podra detener,  
antes de que los villanos nos encuentren,  
Quiero escapar justo como Julieta,  
pero porfavor no me llames asi,  
nuestras vidas unidas permaneceran,  
o volveran a ser demasiado aburridas,  
¿No quisieras estar por siempre junto a mi?

Hoy me maquille demasiado llamativa,  
prometo mañana ser una buena chica,  
tendras que pasarlo por alto esta vez,  
la linea entre el encaje negro y el pecado  
el dia de hoy nada, ni nadie lo asegura  
¿Que tanto iremos mas alla de ella?  
tan dificil que te lastime,  
tan dificil que te duela,  
Y esque estoy enamorada de ti,  
aunque al parecer mi padre te odia sin razon  
recuerdo que me tendiste tu calida mano,  
sosteniendo en ella un regalo para mi  
Levame lejos Romeo,  
tan lejos que nadienunca jamas nos llegue a encontrar  
12 campanas de Cenicienta  
dejare mi zapatilla de cristal,  
y esperare a que llegues pronto por mi,  
antes que este sueño sea una pesadilla  
seguro que ella tambien lo hizo asi,  
mintio al decir que la dejo accidentalmente,  
si, cuando el me encuentre mentire igual,  
quiero ser la unica chica que el ame,  
ahora solo ve, y date cuenta que aqui estoy,

Porque no intentas ver dentro de mi corazon  
y sentir que...  
se desborda en deseo,  
¿No es asi?,es cierto aunque..  
creo que no es suficiente,  
tu puedes llenarlo aun mas,  
podria ser que al final ni siquiera tu  
puedas permanecer alli,  
pero sin este amor no habria razon,  
la felicidad al parecer esta  
en aquello que..  
insignificante puede mostrarse  
¿Que debo hacer?, debo actuar con rapidez,  
si no decido pronto te defraudare  
pero los codisiosos de mama y papa  
no pueden ver que el amor me hizo ya distinta  
lo unico que estoy dispuesta a perder,  
es el hacha de oro que no sera mia,  
por mentir tanto como Cenicienta,  
se dice que he sido comida por el lobo,  
¿Que debo hacer?, debo actuar con rapidez  
o sere devorada sin remedio  
te pido que porfavor vengas a rescatarme.

-termina de sonar-

Laura:muchas gracias

-aplausos-

Presentador:gracias señorita excla despues le informaremos

Laura:si-se baja del escenario-

Presentador:la siguiente es barbara eurotoba

-una chica de alta bronceada ojos marron oscuro cabellos liso por los hombros y color castaño oscuro sube al escenario-

Barbara:hola soy barbara eurotoba tengo 14 años y voy a cantar la sirenita-empieza a sonar la musica-

Aunque este apunto de perder mi luz  
todos mis recuerdos siempre permaneceran  
aun perdiendome entre el mar y el cielo azul  
yo te mirare desde mi lugar  
Luminosa vida mi alma pedia  
entre el cielo y el oceano vacio  
sueño con el dia en que pueda salir  
y vivir fuera del encierro de los mares  
bajo nubes de oscuro color entre todo el mar  
solo pude ver que bajando ibas tu  
y mi cuerpo solo estremecio, eso lo senti  
la tristeza inmensa sintio mi corazon  
y aunque mis piernas sientan todo el dolor  
podre soportarlo si a mi lado estas tu  
pero no pidas que baile asi como tu  
yo te mirare desde mi lugar  
Ahora lo comprendo, resulta imposible  
que mi vida pueda unirse a la tuya  
aunque grite fuertemente mi voz es muy debil  
y no podras escucharme nunca  
esa noche desde el barco escuche unas voces  
que me resultaban familiares  
mis hermanas me gritaban Asesinale y yo..  
cantare... cantare...  
bajo el mar yo lo hare  
cantare... cantare...  
mi corazon te dare  
Aunque ya nunca mas me podras escuchar  
nunca dejare de cantar yo para ti  
y rogar por mis dias que logres oir  
``mi corazon simpre te lo di´´  
Aunque este a punto de perder mi luz  
todos mis recuerdos siempre permaneceran  
si algun dia se unen el cielo y la mar  
ese dia a mi lado estaras.

-termina la musica-

-aplausos-

Presentador:gracias señorita eurotoba despues le daremos sus resultados

Barbara:si gracias! ^^

Presentador:la siguiente es la señorita hiraoki

-una chica de pelo anaranjado hasta media espalda liso,ojos violeta,piel morenita y delgada sube al escenario-

Lucia:gracias soy lucia hiraoki tengo 14 años y cantare triple baka-suena la musica-

(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa~)  
Haremos que tu corazon explote!

Cuando tome conciencia  
de que le dije buenos dias al monitor  
Aun que no me habia dado cuenta  
La flojera me habia invadido  
(Aaaaaaaa)

Aun que este Ocupada No lo resisto  
Dejo que seduzca  
(Realmente eres idiota)  
Fui burlada!

No hay suficiente tiempo  
Cuando creo que no puedo hacer nada  
Me logro inspirar  
Pero me rindo de inmediato

Idiota, Idiota, Idiota  
Cuanto esfuerzo has hecho hasta ahora?  
LLeguemos a un mundo no descubierto  
Con Esperanza

Idiota, Idiota, Idiota  
Aun tienes cosas que hacer por cierto?  
Si tu quieres Rir  
LLorar  
O enojarte  
Dejamelo a Mi

Dejame mostrarte...  
Mi color!~

-termina la musica-

-aplausos-

Presentador:gracias despues le daremos los resultados

Lucia:gracias-se baja-

Presentador:ahora la señorita yoshida

-una chica de pelo anaranjado hasta las caderas ojos cafe piel clara delgada sube al escenario-

Sakura:mi n-nombre es sakura yoshida y cantare senbozakura...

Con un aire audaz, así comienza la Revolución Occidental,

De corazones abiertos y sin afectarse, una nación pacifista.,

Una gran bicicleta con una bandera japonesa unida a las ruedas,

Disipando el mal, un ICBM.

Corriendo a lo largo de un camino circular, estando en movimiento,

Chicos y Chicas van como guerreros samuráis, imitando el periodo Edo.

Las miles de sakuras alejándose en la noche, ni siquiera tu voz puede alcanzarme,

Un banquete de especies, una prisión de acero, mirando hacia abajo desde la guillotina.

El universo inmerso en la oscuridad, tu lamento cantado no llega a oído alguno,

El azul del cielo aun se encuentra muy lejos, sigue adelante y dispara con tu pistola de rayos.

El veterano, entrenado bajo la adversidad es ahora un oficial.

Aquí y allá, continua la procesion de las cortesanas,

Este tipo y aquel también, todos se reúnen.

La marcha de los santos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Pasando a traves de los portones hacia la montaña, alejando el mal para escapar de este mundo.

Por supuesto, el final será un desenlace entre los aplausos.

Las miles de sakuras alejándose en la noche, ni siquiera tu voz puede alcanzarme,

Un banquete de especies, una prisión de acero, mirando hacia abajo desde la guillotina.

El universo inmerso en la oscuridad, tu lamento cantado no llega a oído alguno,

La cima de la esperanza aun esta muy lejos, sigue adelante y dispara con esa bala destellante.

Corriendo a lo largo de un camino circular, estando en movimiento,

Chicos y Chicas van como guerreros samuráis, imitando el periodo Edo.

Las miles de sakuras alejándose en la noche, ni siquiera tu voz puede alcanzarme,

Un banquete de especies, una prisión de acero, brincando desde la guillotina.

Las miles de sakuras alejándose en la noche, si tú vas a cantar, entonces yo bailare.

Un banquete de especies, una prisión de acero, ahora con esa pistola ¡Dispara a lo lejos!

-termina la musica-

-aplausos-

Sakura:gracias ^^

Presentador:luego le daremos los resultados

Sakura:gracias...-se baja del ecenario-

-sube una chica de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafes claros, mide 1,70, cuerpo bien desarrollado-

Valen:hopla soy valentina mizukoshi tengo 13 años y cantare abre los ojos de miku hatsune

Ya prefiero no pensar  
En lo que parece ser que nunca fue real  
No quedaba nada por decir y no te quise oír  
Tengo lo que quiero soy feliz

Ya no tengo que sentir  
Que al final de cuentas no servía para ti  
Eso fue tu culpa por cambiar  
Por dejarme atrás  
Pero en tu silencio  
Tengo paz

Te quiero confesar que cuando vine aquí  
Sabía que querías terminar y aun así  
Negaba la razón de no tener tu corazón  
Ya no voy a lamentar  
Lo que ya pasó lo que estuvo mal  
Ya te puedo perdonar lo que me dolió  
Cuando quisiste poner el final

Tu corazón ya es mío en verdad  
Tu dolor cuando lo tome fue tan real  
Yo sé que es amor  
Y sé que vas a despertar no vas a ver atrás  
Por fin me vas a ver, me vas oír,  
Me vas a amar  
Y me vas a decir lo que siempre quise oír  
Abre los ojos ya

Bésame ya  
Mírame  
Yo te esperare

-termina la musica-

-aplausos-

Valen:-baja del escenario-graciasssss!

-sube al escenario una chica De estatura mediana (1,60) bien desarrollada, de piel clara, tiene el cabello cafe-cobrizo escalodano en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda (siempre esta suelto), ojos grandes cafe que si se enoja se tornan rojos, tiene un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho-

Alejandra:hola soy alegandra Ryusaki ^^ y voy a cantar Lilyzm Gold

-suena la musica-

Sacudiendo intensamente mi brillante cabello dorado,

Bailo contigo la melodía del momento.

Esa dolorosa y triste melodía se esta extendiendo.

Digo con esperanza un deseo que resonara por siempre.

(_Empiezo a bailar la melodía de un doloroso color contigo)_

_(OK! ¡Vamos Lilyzm! ¡Vamos a cantar a partir de ahora!)_

_(¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Yeah!)'_

Todo comenzó cuando nos conocimos y lo que tenías para mí.

Ah, toda mi importancia y significado (_¡OK! ¡Fue el destino!)_

Yo no sabía nada, incluyendo como cantar o reír,

Pero tu me enseñaste (_¡Yeah! ¡Yeah!)._

Sobre esta canción conmovedora solo puse mis sentimientos en ella,

Ya que prometí seguir cantando por siempre...

Tu melodía, quiero tocarla contigo (_Aah-_)

Quiero reunir nuestras mentes y poder cantarlas juntos.

Una melodía que fluye maravillosamente (_Melodía)_

Digo un deseo que resonara profundamente.

_(¡Compruébalo! ¡Compruébalo!)_

Fui hecha para cantar, pero ni siquiera se como hacerlo,

Finalmente, aquí es el lugar en donde puedo permanecer (_Solo si te tengo a ti_)

Un contrato contigo (Instalado)

Pero estoy siendo real...

El noble y brillante canto de esa figura _(Esa figura es...)_

El meteoro dorado que te atravesó.

Haciendo resonar esa triste melodía _(¡Melodía!)_

Con el poder de extender mis alas y volar...

_(¿Cuándo fue esta historia? La historia de la cantante electrónica)_

_(Ella anhela cantar y anhela ser una persona normal)_

_(Reir, Llorar, Amar, Enamorarse)_

_(Solo tiene que cantar todos sus deseos)_

_(Entonces solo cantando, ¡Le entregare mi alma!)_

_(¡Compruébalo! ¡Compruébalo!)'_

Lilyzm _Gold_

Sacudiendo intensamente mi brillante cabello dorado (_Brillante y Rebelde)_

Hago una melodía igual una joya, contigo. (_¡Una melodía hecha contigo! ¡Yeah!)_

Esa dolorosa y triste melodía se esta extendiendo (_Melodía)_

Digo con esperanza un deseo que resonara por siempre.

_(¡Compruébalo! ¡Compruébalo!)'_

_(¡Yeah!, ¡Yeah!)'_

_(¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!)_

_(¡Lilyzm Gold!)_

Alejandra:gracias ^^-baja del escenario-

-sube una chica de cabello cafe claro hasta la cintura laceo, tez blanca, de ojos azul cielo y de estatura baja-

Lia:hola soy lia y voy a cantar aviones de papel ^^

-suena la musica-

En este mundo... alguna vez  
a un hermoso prisionero visite  
y la unaca foema de poder hablar con el  
era por aviones de papel...

Cuando mi padre se va hasta su trabajo  
me escapo del hospital  
para estar contigo  
y darte un memento especial...

Cada vez que me pongo a leer tus cartas  
es feliz mi corazon...

¿Como esconderlo?  
si es tan grande nuestro amor

Y aun sigo escuchando a mi padre repetir  
que lo nuestro no deberia existir  
pero renunciar...  
¡a ti eso jamas!

Estar junto a ti es lo unico que quiero hacer  
o es que a caso amar es prohibicion  
esta habitacion de poco va aclarandose  
al revelar que no0s espera mucho dolor..

Desesperada por lograr ir y estar contigo  
noto que lejos estoy  
y perdida sin avanzar  
sueño que hacia tu lado voy...

Nuevamente no veo nada  
y siento mi cuerpo frio  
es la muerte acercandose ...

Me preocupa tanto  
¿Que haras cuando sea mi fianal?  
y corro lanzando un avion hecho de papel  
dandote un adios por ultima ves  
no llorare mas  
tras este fin tan cruel...

Note vallas compañera de mi corazon  
¿Ya no volveras a esta prision?  
He guardado carta que he recibido de ti  
y a que vengas otra vez  
esperare...

Exactamente de aquella vez...  
ya mi cuerpo no se ha vuelto a mover  
pronto este suplicio  
conmigo acabara...  
y con la valla que vio alejar...

Vuelve a mi, te nesesito  
para seguir...  
pero estas tan lejos hoy de mi...  
y si ya no puedo contemplarte sonreir  
dolera, dolera, dolera...

Ya no hay luz que ilumine  
a esta flor que se extinguio  
no podemos cambiar lo que ocurrio  
solamente quiero ver tus cartas de amor  
o mi luz poco a poco perdera su resplandor

He guardado tus cartas aunque debil estoy  
tengo que apresurarme he ir ami habitacion

Por favor si yo muero tengo una peticion  
es que tu vivias y superes el dolor...

Desde aquel dia nada nos volvio a separar  
y nustra gran sonrisa nadie nunca borrara  
a los dos nos envuelve la profunda oscuridad...  
alejados de todo rastro de felicidad

Hasta mañana...  
en aquel lugar...

-se termina la musica-

Lia:gracias ^^-baja del escenario-

-sube al escenario una chica de pelo rubio hasta las caderas, flequillo recto,ojos azules, piel clara,delgada-

Alicia:hola soy alicia terumi y cantare eien no todomachi

-suena la musica-

Eien no tomodachi PURIKYUA!

Akiramenai kokoro wo motsu egao no shoujotachi  
Hitamuki na jounetsu de tada, massugu susumu

Mamoritai ashita no tame ni ganbaru senaka ni wa  
Kibou he to habatakeru mienai hane ga aru

Hitori hitori kagayaite  
Hitotsu hitotsu hanatsu negai kanaete yuku

Ima kara hajimaru atarashii sekai he  
Toki wo koete chikara awase tsunagaru kizuna  
Minna de waraeru shiawase wo shinjite  
Gyutto kataku musubiatta atsui yuujou

Koronde mo tachiagari tsumugareru densetsu  
Mirai made kakenukeru eien no tomodachi PURIKYUA!

Fukiareru arashi ni sae makenai shoujotachi  
Ase to namida no tsubu mo seichou suru akashi

Nando demo idonde yuku sumiwataru hitomi ni  
100nensaki mo kawaranai yuuki ga yadotteru

Arigatou g hibiku sora  
Aishite iru nakama ga ite tsuyoku nareru

Hikari wo tewatasu mata tsugi no sedai he  
Hoshi no you ni hizashi no you ni terashitsuzukeru  
Sorezore no mune ni mebaeta mabushisa de  
Yume no tane wa hana hiraite kirameki ni naru

Koronde mo tachiagari tsumugareru densetsu  
Mirai made kakenukeru eien no tomodachi  
Furimukaezu mae wo mite tadoritsuku shinjitsu  
Hohoemi de tsuujiau zenin ga tomodachi! PURIKYUA

Minna mo PURIKYUA!

-termina la musica-

Alicia:gracias -se baja del escenario-

-sube una chica de Cabello largo mas abajo de las caderas rizado con un pequecho fleco ondulado que oculta tras su oreja derecha con un prendedor de mariposa, ojos verdes, piel blanca y palida, colmillos largos y afilados que sobresalen de sus rosados labios. Usa lentes , mide 1,67 y tiene un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad (su busto es mas "abultado" que el del resto de las chicas) al escenario-

Harui:hola soy haruhi nakahara y cantare Fuwa Fuwa

Me gustas - No me gustas - No lo se - No me gustas

Me gustas - no hay otra - me gustas!

No sé si me gustas o no me gustas

Gustar, no gustar - no se detendrá

Demonios! Las confesiones de ese tipo

Están dando vuelta en mi cabeza

No hay un punto medio entre gustar y no gustar?

Estoy obligada a hacer una sola decisión.

Bien! La respuesta ya es obvia

"Una boda" - Nuestro futuro es perfecto!

Si , quiero vivir en un lugar rodeado de arboles!

Y por lo menos 3 hijos.

Pero espera, porque?

Apenas tenemos 14 años! ... recuerdas?

"Salir~"... "Me gustas " "Escúchame idiota! =_="

No tengo escape, tu estas lleno de puntos débiles

Quiero amarte - suave, esponjoso

Sonreír al discurso del (calvo) director

Darle leche a un panta , lo vuelve blanco

El mundo es tan animado!

No se si me gustas o no me gustas

No me gustas pero me gustas?

"Aquí tienes =w=!" "Eh o.o?"

Querías [ comprar] aquel cuarzo de arcoíris camino a tu casa

Te vi mirándolo

Vas en sentido contrario a la escuela, pero no te preocupes!

Ah, en serio? No me gustan los de tu tipo ..

¿Sera por eso... que estoy reaccionando así?

Es que de repente veo tu lado dulce y ahora estoy molesta y confundida

Pero puede que suave y lentamente cambie y sea un hombre sabio

Sin duda! - Ninguna? - Realmente me gustas!

No hay problema, solo confía en mi.

Tú avivas mi fuego

Agitando y temblando

Se levanta y se transforma en una gran piromanía

"Te amo!" No estoy seguro

Pero esa será probablemente tu respuesta!

No - Siento que voy a morir

Me di [ cuenta] de tu lado dulce

Eres un poco pervertido pero... me estoy muriendo de amor

Quiero amarte -brillante brillante

El panda se quedo dormido, que aburrido~

Apareció por causa del amor y lo cuidamos la primera vez dándole agua

Queso entrelazado, porque dos personas fatales se gustan al mismo tiempo

El disgusto tiene dos lados. Ahora nos gustamos el uno al otro!

Ahora entiendo gustar y no gustar - Me gustas

Me gustas - No hay otra - Me gustas!

Gustar y no gustar , no se detendrán

Gustar y no gustar.

-termina la musica-

Haruhi:gracias ^^

...

**Clara:ya estaaaaaa dejen reviews y heladoooooo rico y lindo helado *¬***


	3. el peor capitulo! no escribo esto mas

Clara:BUENISIMA NOTICIA NO ME VOY DE FANFICTION! :D

Mara:que pena ¬3¬

Clara:callate! nadie te pidio opinion! bueno...como estoy el santo dia escuchando vocaloid(si que pasa se me olvida actualizar por que estoy escuchando vocaloid xD)pues tengo ideas muajjajajajaj jajajaja...jaja...de que me rio... ._. vah que importa bueno seguire siguiendo al seguidor siguiente :D

Mara:y eso significa?

Clara:que me voy por el helado di tu el disclamanier~-se va corriendo-

Mara:-rueda los ojos-

**Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a clara-chan si le perteneciera midorikawa nunca se abria lesionado...esta clara -.-¨**

-.-^^*cap:3 escuela vocaloid*^^-.-

todas habian pasado la prueba todas estaban muy felices hasta que recibieron una noticia...

Director de la academia musical:tendran que hacer una prueba en grupo

todas y matthew xD abrieron los ojos una prueba en grupo? si no se conocian! todos se miraron con cara de preocupacion a la mayporia no se fiaba de los demas...

Director de la academia musical(tengo a cortar este nombre *u-u*?):cantaran esta cancion-asi le dio la cancion a matthew alias "la mano inocente"xD"-

?

Director(lo hize adsgadsgadgsadsg xD):si...los vere mañana-se va-

todos se miraron...

Valen:VAMOS A HABLAR O TENDRE QUE SACAR MI MICROFUSIL?

Clar:hablemos sobre helados~ :D

Matthew:no tendriamos que practicar la cancion?

Todas:es verdad

*asi despues de una noche de duro trabajo sin dejar de ensañar hubo peleas luchas estilo mortal combat y disparos de microfusiles (ejem ejem valen-chan ¬¬ ejem ejem xD)

todos estaban subidos al escenario

Clara:ok a la 1 a la 2 a las 3!

Todos:¡Hey!, . Por favor abrázame fuerte  
¡Hey!, ...

Laura:Hoy en día mi corazón se siente un poco hosco  
Con mi pasión encerrada, no puedo seguir adelante

Barbara:No hago más que recordar acerca de mi pasado  
Me he olvidado de seguir persiguiendo la felicidad presente

Clara:Si nosotros, por una razón otra, repite  
mecánicamente nuestros días

Sakura:Entonces incluso nuestros instintos

comenzaran a deteriorarse

Lucia:La vida es dura  
No necesito instintos

Alejandra:si tengo suficiente  
Sin embargo este tipo "up" es demasiado aburrido

Valen sakura y laura:

¡Hey!,

Laura: abrázame fuerte

Alejandra Matthew y barbara:¡Hey!,

Barbara:déjame bailar

Clara:Por favor envuélveme en tú calidez Que impartiste

Clara barbara y laura:Keep on groovin´

Alicia:He estado ocultando mis dudas y confusión  
Que están obstruyendo mi corazón a punto de estallar

Lia:Si por una razón u otra  
repite mecánicamente nuestros días  
Entonces incluso nuestras esperanzas  
comenzaran a erosionarse

Valen:No perderé mi esperanza!  
¡No voy a eliminarla!  
¡No me detendré!  
Nunca perdere la confianza en mi

Lia lucia y alicia:¡Hey!,

Alicia:detén el tiempo

Matthe,laura y Lia:¡Hey!,

Lia: haz un hechizo

Valen:Por favor muéstranos un sueño dulce  
como enamorarse  
Muévete

Harui:-musica de rap-¡Hey!, me has dado un zumbido frio  
¡Hey!, animaste mis días aburridos  
¡Hey!, Vamos muéstrame un mundo maravilloso

¡Hey!, con esa fantástica magia tuya  
¡Hey!, después de todo somos todos  
¡Hey!, criaturas muy frágiles  
¡Hey!, por eso lloramos a veces  
¡Hey!,

Laura:¡Hey!, abrázame fuerte

Barbara:¡Hey!, déjame bailar

Clara:Por favor envuélveme en tu calidez  
Que impartiste

Sakura:¡Hey!, detén el tiempo

Lia:¡Hey!, haz un hechizo

Valen:

Por favor muéstranos un sueño dulce  
como enamorarse  
Muévete

Matthew:Por favor envuélveme en tu calidez  
Que impartiste

Todos:Keep on groovin´

-asi se termino la cancion con una oda de aplausos estaban dentro de la academia! ese era su sueño su sueño echo realidad cuando termino la cancion todos se fueron a los camerinos se presentaron y se dieron una promesa iban a conseguir se estrelllas! lo que no sabian es que un cuervo malo junto a su grupo de cantantes haria de ese sueño imposible...

-.-^^*cap:3 escuela vocaloid*-.-^^

Clara:...ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS CORTO QUE E ECHO MIL PERDONES! T~T les prometo que el proximo sera mas largo chao chao!-se mete en su habitacion para que no les den los tomatazos-

¿reviews para esta vaga autora?


End file.
